


Mating Habits of Furyans

by Creed Cascade (creedcascade)



Category: Chronicles of Riddick (2004)
Genre: Courtship, Fate, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-16
Updated: 2011-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-27 09:54:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creedcascade/pseuds/Creed%20Cascade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riddick tries to seduce Vaako.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mating Habits of Furyans

“Some say Furya is a cursed planet,” Aereon said. Her face faded away and back in the way of Air Elementals.

“Some?” Riddick scowled. “You mean know-it-all freaks who--”  
“Seek balance.”

Riddick’s deep chuckle filled the nearly empty Necromonger hall. “Not what I was going for, lady. Unless balance is Elemental code for pissin’ me off.”

“Perhaps. However, Elementals do not believe in curses. Balance is the all.”

Riddick caressed the hilt of his dagger. “Even if I wanted to, I ain’t gonna be able to make any sorta order outta these half-dead freaks.”

A smile ghosted across Aereon’s lips. “The Universe has continually surprised me, as have you. Furya is supposedly cursed, but calculations have proven that it played its role in the order of things. Your people were shaped by the ruthlessness of that planet.”

“What in the hell is that supposed to mean?” Riddick snapped. He started pacing back and forth in front of a formidable column.

“It means many things, Lord Marshal. For now it is the answer for your unasked question.”

He was going to ask about Vaako, but the damnable Elemental probably already knew that. Riddick wanted to know everything about his First Among Commanders. His past. His motivations. His desires. It had passed the point of obsession. His thoughts should be on Kira, not some Necromonger. He felt as if he was betraying her memory.

“Fuck off.”

Aereon hummed under her breath, her smile shifting into a knowing smirk. “On my planet, Quintessa, relationships are arranged based on optimal genetic advancement of the species. I know this was not the case for Furyans. When you find an optimal mate, your Furyan heritage will take care of the rest.”

“Kira’s dead,” he snapped, eyes shimmering in the dim room. He turned and stalked away, leaving the Elemental in the column’s shadow.

The exquisiteness of her calculations churning through her mind revealed that Riddick would seek out Vaako. If the balance was to be maintained, the Necromonger would have to remain a force in Riddick’s life.

++++++

Riddick was compelled to spar with his First Among Commanders. He pushed Vaako, finding him the most talented and steadfast among the Necromongers. Each day they sparred, pushing each other to new limits. Days passed into weeks, morphing into months. Riddick stayed Lord Marshal when he originally planned to abandon the post immediately. The ache of Kira’s death lessoned with time.

Riddick was strangely disappointed Vaako did not try to kill him.

++++++

Riddick conquered a planet at Vaako’s urging. He watched Vaako carefully, monitoring for any change in the cold, professional soldier. Vaako’s facade remained solidly in place. It irked Riddick to no end. He would simply have to give Vaako the freakin’ Universe.

++++++

Riddick set a trap for Dame Vaako to hang herself. He could’ve slaughtered her, but there was limited fun in that. Riddick toyed with her, baiting the Dame’s ambition and testing Vaako’s connection with his wife. Vaako did nothing to come to his Dame’s defense.

“My loyalty lies with you, Lord Marshal,” Vaako told him.

The day Vaako told him that, they sparred more fiercely than ever. Riddick ended up shirtless with Vaako pressed under him on the floor of the battle room. His ethereal pale skin was covered in a sheen of sweat. Riddick leaned forward and scented him.

“My Lord?” Vaako’s tone was low and confused.

Riddick loved the smell of beautiful people, but he lusted after Vaako’s scent. Vaako smelt not only of lethal beauty, but also of strength and power. He licked along Vaako’s jawline, tasting the sweat. Vaako shivered beneath him.

“Don’t feel like killin’ you, Vaako.”

Vaako shifted underneath Riddick, but stayed prone. “Have I offended you?”

“You Necros say you keep what you kill. Maybe I wanna keep you.”

“I am at your service, my Lord.”

Riddick cocked his head to the side. He reached out and threaded his fingers through Vaako’s braids, thumping his head back against the floor. “Not in the way I want.”

Riddick launched a new attack, this time with his mouth. He crushed his lips against Vaako’s in a brutal kiss. Their teeth clashed and Vaako groaned, kissing back. Vaako’s hands came up to grasp at Riddick, but the Lord Marshal pinned them above Vaako’s head. He was hard, intent on getting exactly what he wanted. Vaako. Only and forever Vaako.

“You’re mine,” he growled.

Riddick pressed even closer, biting a mark at the base of Vaako’s pale neck. He could taste the metallic tang of Vaako’s blood. Necromonger he may be, but he tasted alive to Riddick.

“There is no need to kill me to keep me,” Vaako said, his tone unwavering. “I am yours ‘til the Underverse come.”

++++++

Aereon heard the echoes of Riddick’s encounter with Vaako as it reverberated through the ship and its patrons. The Necromongers knew the Lord Marshal was claiming his mate. They could sense it in the Verse.

Instinct had driven Riddick to seduce Vaako with a Furyan genetic imperative. A show of strength and challenge. Vaako met Riddick, strength for strength, and challenge for challenge with a ruthless grace. Deemed worthy, Riddick found a true match.

Vaako was now in Riddick’s clutches - right exactly where he wanted to be. Balance had been achieved. Riddick was not tamed, but with Vaako by his side, they would become even more fine-tuned and dangerous.

For the Universe to remain in balance, Riddick had to be balanced. Vaako was the key to all of her plans and Riddick’s destiny.

END.


End file.
